Heinz the Platypus
by travisplatypus
Summary: In this exciting tale, Heinz Doofenshmirtz invents an inator to turn everybody into animals but he shoots himself by accident turning him into a platypus. He then uses his as an advantage to impersonate Perry. Note: Shortly after writing this story, only then did I head about "Doofapus"


"So, Ferb what do you wanna do today?" Phineas asked. Ferb shrugged. "What about Perry? What does he wanna do?" Phineas asked and looked down at Perry but their pet platypus was nowhere to be seen. "Oh, he's gone," said Phineas.

Perry was already in his lair. "Ah, Agent P. We've discovered that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is building some sort of device that will turn people into animals. We need to find out he's doing! Now go kick some Doofenbutt!" Francis told Perry. Perry hopped into his hovercraft and flew to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He busted down the door to be trapped in a tiny birdcage. "Ah, Perry the Platypus! Sorry about the tight fit. The store had no platypus-sized birdcages. Anyways, behold the Animal-inator!" Heinz said as he showed Perry his Animal-inator.

"I plan to turn everyone into animals! That way I can take over the Tri-State Area with ease!" Heinz explained. Perry rolled his eyes. "Hey! Why are you rolling your eyes?! What are you talking about? It's a good plan! It's a good plan! Sorry, Perry but you really push my buttons sometimes. Anyways, time to turn everyone in the entire Tri-State Area to animals so I can take over the entire Tri-State Area! Why do I shout the 'entire Tri-State Area' so much?" Heinz said. Usually, Perry would of escaped his trap by now but the trap was so small Perry couldn't get out. Heinz pressed the button but he had it set at him by mistake!

Heinz was suddenly turned into a platypus! Heinz opened his eyes. "Gyururururu," Heinz chattered. Perry looked at himself and realized he was a platypus! Perry's eyes widened. "Yes! Now with Perry the Platypus trapped inside that little cage I can pretend I'm him now!" Heinz thought evilly.

Heinz jumped in Perry's hovercraft and flew away. He used the GPS installed in Perry's hovercraft to get to Perry's lair. He went up the elevator and landed in Phineas and Ferb's backyard. "Hmm...this must be Perry's house!" Heinz thought. "Perry!" Phineas said coming toward Heinz. "That must be Perry's owner!" said Heinz quickly getting into pet mode.

"There you are, Perry!" said Phineas grabbing Heinz. The next day...Heinz quickly got into Perry's lair. "Ahh, Agent P! We don't know what Doofenshmirtz is up to today. It seems like he just disapeared. I haven't heard from him lately. I've tried calling him several times but I just get nothing! You have the day off, Agent P! Monogram out," Francis said and the screen turned off.

Heinz smiled evilly and headed to O.W.C.A. headquarters. He sabotaged the entire headquarters. "Agent P! You're fired!" Francis shouted. Heinz got all his spy equitment taken away.

Heinz headed to Phineas and Ferb's place. He got into pet mode and layed down beneath the tree in the backyard. Phineas walked up to Heinz. "Hey! You're not Perry!" said Phineas. Heinz got out of pet mode and started running away. "Hey! Come back here!" Phineas shouted angrily.

Meanwhile, Francis was at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He knocked on the door. "No, I'm not here to visit Doofenshmirtz. I'm here to talk about Perry suddenly turning rogue. Maybe Doofenshmirtz shot him with the Turn-Everything-Evil-inator," said Francis who was talking to Carl on the phone. He hung up "Oh, I can't take this!" said Francis crashing down Heinz's door. "Agent P?!" Francis gasped. Then he saw Heinz squish into the room. "Gasp! Heinz must of shot himself with his Animal-inator and impersonated Perry!" Francis said who finally figured it out.

Francis let Perry out of the tiny birdcage and shot Perry with the Animal-inator. Heinz suddenly turned human again. Oh, darn," said Heinz. Perry kicked Heinz and headed back to Phineas and Ferb. When Perry got to Phineas got to Phineas and Ferb's house he got into pet mode and layed underneath the tree. "Hey! I thought I told you to get out of here!" said Phineas walking towards Perry. "Hey! Wait a minute! It really is you!" said Phineas hugging Perry.


End file.
